Dvergan Armor Set
Общие сведения right|300px|Полный комплект Описание Описание для предметов комплекта несколько различается, поскольку в нем упомянут тип предмета: *'Dvergan Ceremonial Helm:' "This ornate yet sturdy ceremonial helm was crafted by Dverga smiths as a gift for a human dignitary who died before he could accept it. The armor set features the traditional Dvergan style but is larger and bulkier, meant more for show than use." ("Этот богато украшенный, но тем не менее прочный, церемониальный шлем был изготовлен кузнецами дверга как дар уважаемому человеку, который погиб, прежде чем смог принять его. Комплект доспехов имеет черты традиционного стиля дверга, но более крупный и громоздкий, предназначенный скорее напоказ, чем для ношения.") *'Dvergan Cuirass:' "This ornate yet sturdy ceremonial cuirass was crafted by Dverga smiths as a gift for a human dignitary who died before he could accept it. The armor set features the traditional Dvergan style but is larger and bulkier, meant more for show than use." ("Эта богато украшенная, но тем не менее прочная, церемониальная кираса была изготовлена кузнецами дверга как дар уважаемому человеку, который погиб, прежде чем смог принять его. Комплект доспехов имеет черты традиционного стиля дверга, но более крупный и громоздкий, предназначенный скорее напоказ, чем для ношения.") *'Dvergan Gauntlets:' "This ornate yet sturdy ceremonial gauntlets were crafted by Dverga smiths as a gift for a human dignitary who died before he could accept it. The armor set features the traditional Dvergan style but is larger and bulkier, meant more for show than use." ("Эти богато украшенные, но тем не менее прочные, церемониальные рукавицы были изготовлены кузнецами дверга как дар уважаемому человеку, который погиб, прежде чем смог принять его. Комплект доспехов имеет черты традиционного стиля дверга, но более крупный и громоздкий, предназначенный скорее напоказ, чем для ношения.") *'Dvergan Chausses:' "This ornate yet sturdy ceremonial chausses were crafted by Dverga smiths as a gift for a human dignitary who died before he could accept it. The armor set features the traditional Dvergan style but is larger and bulkier, meant more for show than use." ("Эти богато украшенные, но тем не менее прочные, церемониальные набедренники были изготовлены кузнецами дверга как дар уважаемому человеку, который погиб, прежде чем смог принять его. Комплект доспехов имеет черты традиционного стиля дверга, но более крупный и громоздкий, предназначенный скорее напоказ, чем для ношения.") *'Dvergan Greaves:' "This ornate yet sturdy ceremonial greaves were crafted by Dverga smiths as a gift for a human dignitary who died before he could accept it. The armor set features the traditional Dvergan style but is larger and bulkier, meant more for show than use." ("Эти богато украшенные, но тем не менее прочные, церемониальные поножи были изготовлены кузнецами дверга как дар уважаемому человеку, который погиб, прежде чем смог принять его. Комплект доспехов имеет черты традиционного стиля дверга, но более крупный и громоздкий, предназначенный скорее напоказ, чем для ношения.") Требования Параметры защиты и требования к развитию могут различаться, так как зависят от уровня персонажа на момент нахождения предмета. Ниже приведена таблица, в которой планируется собрать информацию о соответствии требований уровню защиты. Таблицу планируется пополнять по мере появления информации. Бонусы 2 Предмета: 3 Предмета: 4 Предмета: Предметы Как получить thumb|200px|Местоположение краба, владеющего Dvergan Gauntlets. Полный комплект доспехов можно найти во время выполнения задания "Отдельные фрагменты". Местоположение первых четырех предметов (кроме рукавиц) будет обозначено маркерами на карте. Последний элемент комплекта, рукавицы, появляется в игре только после завершения задания. Чтобы добыть рукавицы придется расправиться с маленьким крабом в районе The Jawbone. Предмет можно получить в качестве трофея после убийства беззащитного членистоногого. Местоположение краба можно посмотреть на карте справа. en:Dvergan Armor Set